


Just Like Old Times

by TripCreates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Aomine has returned home to Japan on a short break from his studies in America. It's his first time home since starting college and he made sure there was time to see his best friend. And Kuroko is just as happy to see him again too.*Written for the KNB 10th Anniversary Zine





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and participating in the KNB 10th Anniversary Zine! While I've been in the fandom for just less than a year now, I'm so happy to take part in this project. This series came to mean a lot to me in a short time and I regret not getting into it sooner :< 
> 
> Without further ado, here's my fic for the zine!

The ball gave a satisfying swoosh as it flew through the net, followed by a thud from hitting the concrete. Aomine hadn’t played on an outside court like this in a while, spending all his time indoors for his practices with his new team. 

It felt good to be out there again like when he was a kid. 

He stepped forward to retrieve the ball when he heard a familiar voice speak behind him.

“I haven’t seen that shot for a while in person. I’ve missed it.”

Aomine chuckled as he picked up the ball and turned to face Kuroko. He was standing just inside the fenced-in entrance to the outdoor court, bag over his shoulder. Although it’d been over a year since they last saw each other, he didn’t look like he aged much. He still looked like he did in high school. Not that it really surprised Aomine. And if he was being honest, it was nice to see because everything else in his life had changed so much since moving to America.

It wasn’t easy living in a foreign land and adjusting to life there away from nearly everyone he knew. But the new challenges it brought him in terms of playing made it all worth the struggle. Ever since he stopped holding himself back from his own potential, Aomine felt himself reaching unimagined new heights.

But none of that would have been possible if it wasn’t for the man standing before him.

“It’s about time you showed up,” he greeted. “I was beginning to think you didn’t want to see me after all.”

Kuroko shook his head. “Sorry about that. The bus ran a little late.”

“That’s alright,” Aomine replied, walking toward him.

“I see you couldn’t help but start without me?”

Aomine laughed. “I guess I couldn’t. How about I show you something new then?”

“I’d like that,” Kuroko said with a smile. “Let’s see what you learned in America then.”

He walked over to the nearby bench that Aomine left his belongings on and removed his bag before taking a seat.

Aomine dribbled the ball a couple of times and took another shot as he waited for Kuroko to change his shoes.

Kuroko shrugged off his jacket and draped it over his bag before jogging over to meet Aomine in the middle of the court.

They both knew one-on-one was not Kuroko’s strong suit, but between just the two of them, it was enough. Aomine knew Kuroko would still give it all like he always did, something he still admired him for, and he was glad some things never changed.

It reminded Aomine of all their times together back in middle school which seemed so long ago now. It still felt the same, except they were much bigger now. Well, Aomine was certainly taller. Kuroko not so much.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of it.

“What’s so funny?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking of us back in middle school. We were so small.”

It seemed like a much simpler time then when he had his pure love for basketball before it was twisted. He wouldn’t have gotten it back if it wasn’t for Kuroko. And Aomine was eternally grateful for his friend in that regard.

Kuroko gave a knowing nod. “We’ve come a long way since then. But are we going to stand here and reminisce or play?”

Aomine shifted into an offensive stance as he dribbled the ball, passing it back and forth between his hands. “Let’s see how you can keep up then.”

The sun began its slow descent in the sky when they called it quits. Aomine didn’t expect them to play that long, but it was hard to stop once they got going despite having others plans for the evening. But they were making up for lost time he reasoned. 

And Kuroko kept up longer than Aomine anticipated. The neighborhood kids that gathered as they played began to disperse when they saw the show was over with for the day.

As expected, Kuroko couldn’t keep up on his own against Aomine the whole time. It was an easy win, but Aomine didn’t care nor was Kuroko upset. Neither were concerned with who had the most baskets in the end. It was fun to play with his friend after so long. This was what he looked forward to when making his plans for his return visit.

“You’re making the most of your new training, I see,” Kuroko said, pulling a water bottle and towel from his bag. 

Aomine sat down on the bench and picked up his own bottle. “Thanks. It really is something else over there, so I’m doing my best to take advantage of it.”

Kuroko sat down beside him, taking a drink of his water.

“Have you kept in touch with the others?” Aomine asked before taking a sip of his water. He didn’t have to specify who he was referring to because Kuroko would know who he meant.

“I talk to Kagami and Kise regularly and the rest occasionally when I can,” Kuroko answered. He wiped the sweat off his face and draped the towel around his neck. “What about you?”

“Here and there as well. But there never seems to be enough time.”

It’s not that Aomine was childish enough to believe one would keep the same friends from middle school for the rest of your life. But the six of them were different in the bond they shared that was unique to them. And yeah okay, Kagami too. He may not have been part of the Generation of Miracles but Aomine couldn’t leave him out.

“We need to plan something up in the near future. I’d like to see everyone again.”

It was as if Kuroko read his mind. 

“Like a reunion?” Aomine asked as the corner of his lips turned upward.

“Yeah, something like that. It would be nice.”

Playing in America was a whole new level and experience for Aomine and he loved it. But it didn’t compare when they all played together. He looked forward to the day that they could all come together again.

Kuroko glanced up at him. “It’s really great to see you again.”

Aomine nodded, lips curving into a full smile at the sincerity in his words. They had their ups and downs in the past, and while it took some time for Aomine to realize it, it was all necessary to propel him to where he was today. 

Words didn’t need to be said out loud for them to understand that. 

Instead, Aomine raised his fist and Kuroko didn’t hesitate to do the same, giving him a light bump. It was just like old times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to share to on twitter, use [ this link](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1167855118462672896)!


End file.
